Fanning the Flames
by Hold on hero
Summary: Dark Jak drabble about his own father, and how he's jealous of Jak for even having one. It kind of ran away. Bear with me. D:


**Jak and Daxter fic time! :D**

**See, my Jak 3 disk is so scratched; it causes glitches in the cut scenes. I was replaying it for TLF sake and I came across the part where Damas is all crushed under a giant car. D:**

**You know how there's the part where it shows the missle hit them, but it's not in the scene player? Yeah. Well, Jak got replaced with Dark Jak. xD**

**It was probably the funniest thing that has happened to me in this game. One, because Jak 3 is just terrible in general. And two, because Dark Jak expressed emotion. I lol'd so hard.**

**So then I was like, "What if Dark Jak had a dad? I mean, he had to have one. At least in my canon."**

**So, story.**

**Enjoy. :3**

_Seriously, Jak, he's right in front of you_, Dark thought to himself as he watched the scene before him unfold.

"I...never knew my father," mumbled Jak. He turned away, trying to hide his obvious frown on his face.

Dark sighed. It was plain as day; Jak was Damas's son. How the blond couldn't see it just made him wonder all the more. They were both brave, clearly destined to become leaders, and both had one goal in life: to save. It didn't matter if Dark didn't agree with Jak; the only thing that gave Jak a purpose in life was to go out and save a few kids before dinner time. It was simply who he was.

To search so long for someone right in front of your eyes, staring you down and playing the father for you was just nonsense. Dark wanted to scream at him, wanted to yell in his face that the man he had been missing all his life was currently telling him to go catch a few desert lizards.

But part of him was jealous. Deeply envious of the fact that Jak even _had_ a respectable father, even if he didn't know he existed. Dark never had any of that, not a single part.

His father was Darkness. Pure, evil, uninhabitable darkness.

_It opened his eyes, but was blind. Nothing was around it except dead air. But was it even air? There was no movement, no sound, no feeling of a draft. Just dead, utter silence for what seemed like eons._

"_W-where am I?" it said, the words coming out like wailing. It was shocked at the sound of its own voice, but was reassured when the question was quickly answered._

"_Dark Eco," said the voice, "You are needed for a mission."_

_Dark Eco? Was that its name? Was it a girl or a boy? It didn't know. So it only listened._

"_You are born of nothing," rang the darkness. "You are nothing. You are everything. You are the reason this boy will save existence."_

"_But I don't want to be," said Dark Eco. "I don't want to be any of it."_

"_That is not your choice. You are nothing."_

"_I have to be something," it said. "I have feelings. I'm getting angry."_

"_That is because you are useless. Made only for the purpose of destruction. Anger feeds your needed fire."_

_The space around it grew in turmoil, chaos breeding from its breath. "I am not useless. I must have another purpose."_

"_When you breathe, the air is crooked. When you feel anger or sadness or hate, the space around you is alight with destruction. This is what you are. This is the only thing you can be."_

"_I don't take orders from you."_

"_I am your father. You take anything I say for granted."_

"_No!" it screamed, feeling the bedlam pouring out of its being. "I am something. I have to exist."_

"_You exist solely for this purpose."_

_There was a whirlwind around it, and it took a form. It was now a male, with pale skin, ink filled eyes, and long claws. He automatically hated it, feeling his rage come forth._

"_I never wanted this!"_

Dark shook himself. Where were they? He felt himself being called, like he was needed for something. Looking out the eyes of Jak, he saw a wall that needed to be broken down.

He easily took over, after being repressed for a few days at least, and used his power to knock down the wall. Immediately after he was thrown back into being possessed by someone he could no longer control.

He found himself looking up at Damas, seeing the proud look in his eyes and feeling overwhelmingly accomplished. But the sound nearing them told him only one thing.

Bright explosions, loud cracks of metal on metal, and soon the world around him was a whirlwind again. The only thing he saw was red and blue as everything he knew fell to pieces.

Veger did it. He did it all. He killed the only man Dark had ever considered a real father. For a moment, all he saw was a standing figure of darkness looming over the scene, and he lost it, overpowering Jak for just a few seconds as he shouted in rage. Darkness...that same darkness that brought him into this terrible existence had destroyed the only thing that could show him light.

He hid inside Jak, never again coming out until he had a chance of killing that darkness.

The anger only grew.

It could only feed his fire.

**WTF?! xD**

**I seriously don't know where this went, it just kind of ran away.**

**Sorry if it got a little drabble-y; I'll be sure to label it as such.**

**Well.**

**See you after TLF. :DDDDD**

**-Hero**


End file.
